<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Busan by seungsiksbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280747">Mission Busan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch'>seungsiksbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, FBI agent Seungwoo, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendly neighbour Seungsik, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Plot Twist, coffee dates, mafia, theres mention of guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo is sent to Busan's village side with a mission to dismantle a criminal empire, "The Pheonix" but he ends up falling in love with a pretty stranger on the go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VICFEST®—round two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han Seungwoo, 26, and an undercover spy has just been assigned a task from his higher-ups: put an end to The Phoenix. <br/>The Phoenix is an underground criminal empire, having a boss that's unknown to the whole of Busan. </p><p>Seungwoo was handed a couple of information, a fake identity and a complete different look from how he usually is. From having a slight stubble to a clean-shave, from slightly outgrown hair to a trimmed undercut, and from wearing suits to a simple tshirt and pants. <br/>Now, he actually doesn't look 26. <br/>And according to his fake identity, named as Han Seungwoo, he is still just 22. </p><p>As for The Pheonix, they're mysterious. <br/>Confusing, and threatening.<br/>The boss, known as the initial 'K'.<br/>He always leaves a 'K' behind, one way or another. Drawn on the walls of the crime scene, or from where him and his team escapes.</p><p>What Seungwoo is gonna do is pretend to join them, find their info and their upcoming plans, exploit them and expose them to the FBI and police, and put an end to the people missing every few days. </p><p>Seungwoo feels like there is some pattern to the people going missing but he can't figure that out.</p><p>It wasn't that long of a ride but Seungwoo finally arrived at the emptier side of Busan. There aren't a lot of people around and most of them look like they're here for a short while, too. </p><p><br/>Now, he's walking through the streets, taking in the different part of the city and getting used to it while he checks his phone to see how much more he had to walk to his 'place'. </p><p>He sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket, still 10 minutes left. </p><p>With his mind distracted and body tired, he stumbles over a can laying in his path and drops to his knees clumsily with an 'Ow'. <br/>'<em>Great way to start!</em>' He thought to himself, and he hears a rustling of clothes and feels a presence beside him, "Are you alright there?" <br/>Seungwoo looks at the latter male who asked that, "I'm....." he loses speech. </p><p>The man in front of him is <em>Gorgeous</em>.</p><p>The sun is hitting his face, eyes scrunched because of the sunlight, dark hair and bangs styled in a side-part, soft lips and soft-looking skin. He's wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, a simple outfit but oh, it made Seungwoo forget he was on a mission in the first place. </p><p>"You are....?"</p><p>Seungwoo blinks out of the daze, "I-I'm fine." </p><p>"You new? I haven't seen you around here?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm new! I just moved in here from the suburbs." </p><p>Seungwoo gets up with the kind stranger following him, and its always a good thing to make friends on a mission, especially common folk such as this one,<br/>You can get information out of them that not a lot of people know. </p><p>"Oh, well. Welcome to this side of Busan! I see you have a Satoori accent." </p><p>"Yeah...yours sounds better."<br/>'<em>Real smooth, Seungwoo'</em></p><p>The man giggles.<br/>Literally <em>giggles.</em><br/>And Seungwoo feels his heart pace faster, "Thank you. I'm Seungsik!" </p><p>Seungwoo stretches his arm out for Seungsik to shake, and Seungwoo smiles back, "I'm Seungwoo." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo exchanged numbers with the pretty stranger, and reached his place around an hour ago. He took a shower, and laid in bed, messaging Seungsik right away that he's home safely. <br/>Seungwoo has to go tonight.<br/>To the phonebooth everyone knows.<br/>The red phonebooth where if you put your name and number, you can have a talk to the representative of The Pheonix. </p><p>But Seungwoo won't drop his info there tonight. He will do it later. <br/>First, he needs to learn the streets like the back of his hand. </p><p><br/>He wears a cap and heads out, hands in his pockets and the spring air hitting his face as he walks. </p><p>His phone dings, </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seungsik</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Im glad youre home safely :3 </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Have you eaten? </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Im out looking for a place for that rn actually</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Need help? </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sure</strong> </p><p>
  <strong>Ok</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Look around and tell me where youre standing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Im right in front of the large icecream parlor</strong>
</p><p><strong>Okay</strong>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The crime rate of Busan was increasing only because of this part of the city. People were going missing, never found again, and there was a high increase in roberries and murders. <br/>There was only one thing connecting every single crime scene, either a large Pheonix stamp or the large initial 'K'.</p><p>Seungwoo can feel the threatening aura in the city, the weird looks people gave him because he was a new face and he could feel a lot of eyes on him-- from near and from afar. </p><p>He sees Seungsik come towards him, and Seungwoo waves at him, "Hey." Seungsik looks even better than earlier, he's wearing a grey sweatshirt and pants, and a bag slung across his chest. His hair look even prettier, and Seungwoo has indeed fallen deeper right now. <br/><em>Which is distracting. </em></p><p>"Hi! So, I know a great place around here. Let's go?" </p><p>Seungwoo nods, following Seungsik to wherever he was taking him. <br/>Seungsik feels like the unbothered, chill neighbour, who likes everyone and takes care of them at every situation. </p><p>One thing he noticed was that people rarely used vehicles here, usually walking. And one thing he noticed about Seungsik was that he wore a Rolex on his left wrist, which implied he had a good amount of money. </p><p>"I like your watch, where did you get it from?" Seungwoo asked with a smile, catching up to Seungsik's side who smiles back at him, making Seungwoo's heart do a flip, </p><p>"It's my father's. I don't know where he got it from." </p><p>Seungwoo raises his brows, "I was wondering why you are wearing such an old model." </p><p>Seungsik laughs slightly, and his eyes scrunch whenever he smiles so ethereally,<br/>"How old are you by the way, Seungwoo?" </p><p>"22. You?"</p><p>"I'm 25. Oh no....I feel like an old man now." </p><p>Seungwoo chuckles and shakes his head, "No~ it isn't that much of a difference." And Seungwoo feels a pang of guilty in his chest, he is OLDER. <br/>And yet, he has to make the other feel bad about his age. </p><p>But if Seungwoo had to be honest, Seungsik didn't look 25 one bit. </p><p>Seungsik turns and steps inside a ramen place, bowing to the owner who smiles at Seungsik and Seungwoo, "A friend?" Sejun asked and Seungsik nods, "He just moved here." <br/>"Oh, welcome! Your usual, Seungsik?" </p><p>That tells the fact that Seungsik comes here often, and more so because Seungsik comfortably sits down on one of the seats around the round table, crossing his legs neatly. </p><p>Seungwoo sits opposite of him, "I'm good with anything that's not spicy." </p><p>Seungsik nods understandably, "Alright. Me too. I'll order my usual for you too." </p><p><br/>Until the food is prepared, Seungwoo decided to talk to Seungsik more, maybe know more about the man, or know if he's single before he makes a move. </p><p>But Seungsik goes off first, "Seungwoo, did you hear about the news before you moved here?" </p><p>Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows, "What....news?" </p><p>"Oh, the crimes increasing here! I just think its not a good time for you to move here." Seungsik lowers his voice and leans closer to say, "Bad people take advantage of that, you know?" </p><p>Seungwoo, pretending to be naive, shrugs,<br/>"I don't think so. I'll be safe on my part!" </p><p>Seungsik agrees along, "Well, anyways! There's a lot to enjoy here. From bars to parks, and loads of scenery."</p><p>"Sounds great. I'd love to take photos of the sceneries here."</p><p>"I can take you whenever you want." <br/>Seungsik says. </p><p>"I think I have a few things to take care of until next Saturday. So let's go on Sunday?" </p><p>Seungsik smiles, a little dimple appearing underneath the corner of his lips, "Yep! Just text me about it." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungsik is so kind, and friendly. <br/>But something about his accent, and his words is making Seungwoo think of him as more than just a friend. </p><p>Maybe he is longing human interaction afterall. </p><p>Or maybe Seungsik is irreristable. </p><p> </p><p><br/>The next Friday came warmer, but softer. The sun is still high in the sky, just hanging and Seungwoo has changed into a dark clothing and a mask to go to the phonebooth. </p><p>He slips in his info and walks away from there, causing absolute no suspicions. <br/>He isnt an FBI agent for nothing. </p><p>The past few days, him and Seungsik have been chatting every chance they get. Seungwoo found out that Seungsik is an author and is in the process of publishing his first ever completed novel. He also found out Seungsik lives not that far from him, and that Seungsik loves cooking food for himself. <br/>Which is sweet, and domestic. <br/>And something that made Seungwoo imagine things he shouldn't. </p><p><br/>And just as expected, next morning he is awoken by a call on his cell phone from an unknown number. </p><p>Seungwoo picks it up, "Hello?" <br/>"Is this Han Seungwoo?" </p><p>"Yes, it is." </p><p>"Come see me in 10 minutes. Behind the phonebooth." </p><p>The voice seems youthful, yet firm. And Seungwoo says, "Okay." <br/>Getting up to change and shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, Seungwoo was expecting someone slightly more mature than a literal baby faced, tall as fuck, dimpled man. But he seemed pretty serious for one, especially with his questions about why exactly Seungwoo wanted to be a part of The Pheonix. </p><p>"I just want to know why someone would do such things. I want to see it with my own eyes." -was Seungwoo's oh so smart answer he came up with. <br/>And Byungchan seemed to believe him efficiently, noting down all the information Seungwoo gave. </p><p>He was kind of worried about Seungsik finding out that Seungwoo is not a nice person, since no nice person would deliberately sign up into the mafia, but then he realized Seungsik would never come around such dangerous places. <br/>That boy is scared of BUGS, bullets are too big of a problem. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo steps inside the massive abandoned train station, people sitting here and there and he follows Byungchan quietly, trailing behind him and taking everything in. <br/>He sees a lot more youth than he expected. He thought only experienced people would take up such a field in life but there was a large number of youth, which Seungwoo mixed in ofcourse. </p><p>Something was off. </p><p>Especially about the teenagers. </p><p>And then it makes sense to him.<br/>The missing reports, the teenagers. <br/>They were connected.</p><p><br/>Byungchan points to his left, "There's the restrooms. You can come to this train station whenever you want, for whatever reason. Training, fighting. You make one wrong move, tell the police or you report your family, and we will end them all. Got it?" <br/>Seungwoo nods obediently, he understands, he really does.<br/>But his actual family isn't even in danger. </p><p>"Any questions?" </p><p>Seungwoo runs a hand through his hair, contemplating if he should ask this question or not, </p><p>"Is there any way I can see your boss?" </p><p>There is a few seconds of silence and then Byungchan bursts out laughing. <br/>He is crouching, slapping his knee and cackling making Seungwoo raise an eyebrow at him, <br/>"What?"</p><p>They get weird stares from the members all around, lined across the sidelines of the waiting area and one of them asks, "B, what's wrong?" </p><p>"Thi-This guy wants to see our Boss!"</p><p>That makes more laughters come Seungwoo's way, and he just gets more confused,</p><p>"It was just a question, what's so funny?" </p><p>Byungchan raises back to his normal height, and places a hand on Seungwoo's shoulder, "How naive! You really don't know anything about The Pheonix, do you?" </p><p>Seungwoo shook his head,</p><p>Byungchan sighs before continuing, "Listen up. I've been working under The Pheonix for 3 whole years now, and I have seen the Boss only twice and WITH the mask on."</p><p>"The mask?"</p><p>"Geez, you know nothing. Go home and do some research before coming back again." </p><p><br/>And he did have a point, Seungwoo wasn't told about all this but maybe this was confidential, or maybe his higherups didnt do well enough with taking out information. </p><p>He does just that, texting his own Boss about what happened,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah the mask... </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ill show you what it looks like, its the only identity we know of K</em>
</p><p><strong>Okay</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>While he's waiting for the photo to download, his phone rings, <br/>Its Seungsik. <br/>And the dialer name made Seungwoo smile largely, quickly picking up,<br/>"Hi~" he cheered, earning a soft giggle from the other end,</p><p>"Someone sounds happy?" </p><p>"Ofcourse! You called me so I'm happy."<br/>'<em>Too needy, Seungwoo. Too needy!'</em> </p><p>"How cute." Seungsik amused, </p><p>"Wh-What were you up to?" </p><p>"Nothing. I got bored of work and decided to talk to you a little." </p><p>"I'm glad you didn't hesitate to call me..."</p><p>"What were you doing?"</p><p>"Just talking to my friend back in the city." Seungwoo always felt some kind of guilty lying to Seungsik, but outing himself was not an option-- no matter how attractive Seungsik was. </p><p><br/>"Oh so you have friends, too?"</p><p>Seungwoo whines,  "I'm not an insider!"</p><p>"Haha, you just looked like one."</p><p>"I'm very popular~" </p><p><br/>With Seungsik, he could talk so much, about anything and everything.</p><p>He couldn't wait for Sunday. <br/>He couldn't wait to go to the park with Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo's eyelids flutter open to the sound of the alarm ringing loudly. He picks up his phone and dismisses the alarm, sighing about why he is awake so early.<br/>"SEUNGSIK!" He bolted upright, chuckling afterwards at himself. <br/>'<em>What a simp..</em>.' </p><p>He gets out of bed, still half tired and thankfully he ironed his clothes last night so now all he had to do was shower, change, accesorize and leave out. <br/>As for The Pheonix, he reported back to Headquarters the location. </p><p>They had to perform a raid and get as many people from there as possible. </p><p>Seungwoo needs to be very careful. If the Pheonix find out he is behind the raid, that will get him into trouble from both sides. <br/>But being careful is what he's the best at. <br/>He will go there tonight and run away WITH them. </p><p> </p><p><br/><em>'Ah, let's not worry about all that right now</em>.' He thought to himself, drying his hair. <br/>Its been a week here in the new area, Seungwoo has already sent a lot of information about The Pheonix and their records, and about the missing people as well. There hasn't yet anyone gone missing within this week, but Seungwoo needs to keep an eye open at all times for his sixth sense is alarming him about something. </p><p>He puts on a grey denim over a white tee, and dries his hair, and he takes his camera with him, leaving out to wait at the bench a little far from his place. </p><p>Atleast, that's where they are supposed to meet before they head for the park. </p><p><br/>The day has yet to start for a lot of people. One thing that has always made Seungwoo frustrated was how no matter how scary it was, people always had to go out for wages. <br/>Its inevitable. <br/>You never have enough money.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungwoo!" Seungsik walks up to him and Seungwoo stands up from the bench, "Hey." He looks at the latter up and down, the outfit of a peachy dress shirt and black skinny jeans. <br/>'<em>Skinny jeans aren't good for my heart.' </em></p><p>Seungwoo instantly has a smile on his face seeing Seungsik's smile, the uneven teeth and dark lips, his smile is contagious. </p><p>'<em>Just don't look below his torso, Seungwoo</em>.' </p><p>"You look good!" Seungsik said cheerily, the round rimmed glasses moving with his nose, and Seungwoo found that so adorable, </p><p>'<em>Hold back, Hold back, Seungwoo! You're stronger than this. Don't simp, Don't simp, Don't s</em>-'</p><p>"You look very cute too." </p><p>'<em>Oh no.'</em></p><p>Seungsik's cheeks grow light pink, embarrassedly laughing, trying to cover up his red cheeks behind the back of his palm, <br/>"Thank you....let's get going!" He turns around with that, leaving a half-flustered Seungwoo.</p><p>They walk side to side to the park, a small coffee shop just nearby and a slight amount of people in the park. </p><p>There are lots of greens and trees are rounded up around the park. There are 4 pathways, leading to the middle where the slides and swings are, few benches here and there and little flowera decorating the bushes. <br/>Seungwoo thanks the fact that its spring and he could see all the colorful flowers. </p><p>"<em>This is place is prettier than I thought.</em>.." <br/>Seungwoo said. </p><p>Seungsik points at the swings, "Do you wanna ride the swings as we talk?" </p><p>Seungwoo nods his head, "Let's see who goes higher." </p><p>Seungsik chuckles from beside him, and cocks an eyebrow at Seungwoo, leaning up a little on his tippy toes to get on eye-level with Seungwoo, <br/>"I'm always gonna be higher." </p><p>He walks way right after but Seungwoo is left dumbfounded, standing blank. <br/>He's malfunctioning entirely. </p><p>And he doesn't come out of that state until he hears Seungsik shout, "Come on here already!"</p><p>Seungwoo blinks and adjusts to the reality, finally moving his legs which suddenly seemed more lazier. <br/>Why did Seungsik have such an effect on him?</p><p>He walks to the empty swing and sits on it, gripping the chains that hung the swing. </p><p>"So, how do you like this side of Busan?" Seungsik asks.</p><p>"I like it. I just want to get back to photography here."</p><p>He manages courage to look at Seungsik, who looks as pretty as ever with his brunette hair laid on his head cutely, a strand poking up. <br/>Seungwoo has an urge to touch it but he doesn't. </p><p>"Photography? That's what you did back there?"</p><p>"Yeah. I did photography for events like weddings etcetra. I miss doing it, and now I'm looking forward to have more inspiration from these beautiful areas." </p><p>Seungsik tilts his head, "That's good~ I did modelling quite a few times for my friends so maybe you can try me?" <br/>'<em>Try you? Hell yeah I wanna try you. No-not in that way.'</em> </p><p>"Yeah sure." </p><p><br/>"Okay, then let's do it." </p><p>Seungwoo looks at him confused, "Huh? Right now?"</p><p>Seungsik shrugs his shoulders, "Yes! What's a better time than now? Green backgrounds, I look good, and we're pretty bored just swinging." </p><p>Seungwoo has to agree with that, and he gets off. Seungwoo pulls out his camera from the case, and walks to the spot he thinks is best; the flowery bushes. </p><p>Seungwoo tells him to sit there on the grass, "No...my butt will get dirty." </p><p>Seungwoo laughs, "It won't!"</p><p>"It will! It's fair if you do it afterwards too!" </p><p>Seungwoo complies, "Alright, bet. Now sit down." </p><p>Seungsik seats himself comfortably on the ground, the bushes behind him, and there were cute little purple and pink flowers on them, so small.</p><p>Seungwoo sits on one knee himself, and Seungsik has such a natural vibe on him. He seems so comfortable with the camera focused on him and Seungwoo looks through the viewpoint, taking in the colors contrasting with Seungsik's darker-monotone outfit. </p><p>He clicks one photo and then tells Seungsik, "Pick up the flower laying there and hold it in your hand." </p><p>Seungsik carefully picks up the little flower in his fingers, looking down at it with a soft smile on his lips and Seungwoo's heart sinks in his chest. He takes in a sharp breath, frozen and staring at Seungsik and how beautiful he looked in that moment.</p><p>Seungsik snaps his fingers in front of Seungwoo's face with a giggle, "How unprofessional of you to do that!" </p><p><br/>Seungwoo sighs, frustrated with himself,<br/>"Its never happened before." He mutters and clicks the second photo since Seungsik had moved back into position.</p><p>Seungsik heard that. <br/>He just pretended he didn't. </p><p><br/>"Okay. Now hold it up to your face and close your eyes." He guides Seungsik more, clicking photo after photo. </p><p><br/>Seungsik drops the flower and reaches forward, "Your turn!"</p><p>Seungwoo looks at him weirdly, "No, I still want more." </p><p>Seungsik licks his lips, "Being greedy, are we?" His tone turning sultry all of a sudden and Seungwoo just hands him the camera quietly, '<em>I'm wrapped around his damn finger.'</em><br/>He hears Seungsik giggle in success,</p><p>Seungwoo goes to sit where Seungsik was previously, laying out his legs halfway and plucking a flower out of the bush for his prop. </p><p>"You just killed a flower like that..." Seungsik said dramatically and Seungwoo rolls his eyes playfully, "Aw, come on! Just a flower."</p><p><br/>Seungwoo's dimple appears and he relaxes into the wind blowing, letting Seungsik click the photos of him. </p><p>The silence between them is calming and then Seungsik hands back the camera, "Print these out and give them to me." </p><p>Seungwoo puts it back inside the case, "Mines or yours?"</p><p>"Yours, ofcourse. I wanna flaunt my photography skills to my friends."  </p><p>Seungwoo takes a second to look at Seungsik getting up from the grass and running towards the slides with little hops, <br/>"<em>This is dangerous...he can switch from being this cute to that hot within a second while I'm left helpless</em>." </p><p>When Seungwoo makes his way to the slide, which is way smaller than Seungsik and he will probably be at the end of the slide in a second-- Seungsik is sitting on the top, ready. </p><p>"Wait, wait. Let me record this." Seungwoo said, chuckling and pulling out his phone. Seungsik holds the sidebars, and nods, waiting. </p><p>"Okay, let's go." Seungwoo starts recording, moving back a few steps to get the whole of Seungsik in the frame and as expected, he's down in a second, giggling in happiness like a kid. The sound makes Seungwoo laugh as well, and they hear a couple of kids laugh at that too, reminding both boys they aren't alone. </p><p>Seungsik blushes at the kids, "Embarrassing." He stands up saying that and Seungwoo comes to stand in front of him, "Not embarrasing at all." <br/>Seungsik shakes his head at the taller, "Not for you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the only one with you anyways."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look, a dog!" Seungsik changes the subject, and he pats away the dirt from his clothes, walking off next to the dog, the owner holding him through a leash. <br/>Seungwoo follows him again, just like he keeps doing. Its like Seungsik is the gravity and all Seungwoo can do is stick to him. </p><p>Seungsik crouches beside the white furred pomeranian, asking the owner first, "Can I pet him please?" <br/>The owner nods his head sure and Seungsik pats the dog's head, ruffles his fur, making him bark and woof happily, <br/>  Seungwoo watches the scene from behind, and Seungsik looks like a puppy himself, playing with the dog until the owner says he has to take the pet for walk. </p><p>Seungsik makes a dejected face, pouting but he lets the dog go, getting back to Seungwoo and excitedly telling him about the puppy. Even though Seungwoo was standing right behind him, he listens intently. </p><p>Seungsik looks at his wrist watch, "Ah, I got to leave soon." </p><p>Its Seungwoo's turn to look dejected, and without thinking twice, he reaches for Seungsik's wrist, tilting his head to the side, "Already?" </p><p>Seungsik's heart pounds in his chest, feeling Seungwoo's fingers wrap around his wrist, and he gulps audibly, "I-I got to. I've got to do laundry..." </p><p>Seungwoo clicks his tongue, "You can do it later~" </p><p>"The water feels too cold when the evening starts." </p><p>Seungwoo is sulking, and Seungsik perks up to say, "We'll meet again! Why are you sulking?" </p><p>Seungwoo shook his head and lets go of the wrist, putting his hand inside his denim pockets, "Again when? I wanted to spend more time with you today..." </p><p>'<em>So needy, geez, Han Seungwoo. Stop being a simp already</em>.' He mentally face palms, but atleast Seungsik doesn't make fun of him and just smiles at him, "Me too. But I gotta head back, there's a lot to write." </p><p>Seungwoo nods his head, understanding. <br/>He has always been understanding, even if it meant him being hurt. </p><p>He is taken back when Seungsik grabs his hand suddenly, holding it merely, but noticeably. "Let's walk to the coffee shop together and then separate ways?" </p><p>Seungwoo can't say no when he's holding his hand so dearly, can he?</p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>They buy their drinks, and hold them in their hands as they walk outside of the shop. <br/>The sun is still hanging high in the sky, gusts of wind blowing through the evening and Seungsik turns to Seungwoo, "Such a bitter drink you have." </p><p>Seungwoo looks down at his Americano, and back at Seungsik, "I like it, though." </p><p>Seungsik rolls his eyes playfully, "Have a taste of mines." </p><p>"Huh?" <br/>'<em>That's like an indirect kiss, isn't it?' </em><br/>Seungsik pushes the straw onto Seungwoo's lips, and the taller hesitantly sips from it, </p><p>He smacks his lips at the sweetness lightly, "Its really sweet, yeah." </p><p>"Like me." </p><p>Seungwoo offered his drink as well, "Only fair for you to have a taste of mines as well." </p><p>Seungsik makes a disgusted face right after sipping, his nose scrunches in displeasure, "Ew! So bitter." </p><p>"Like me." Seungwoo winks, making Seungsik chuckle out loud, "You are anything but bitter."</p><p>"You do have a point." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo puts his personal phone down and takes the fake one for The Pheonix. There's atleast 3 hours left before the raid and he leaves to go and see everyone there. </p><p>Spending time under there was weird, everyone was giving him weird eyes and Seungwoo just talked to Byungchan a little bit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting quietly to himself on one of the waiting benches when Hanse approached him, and the small boy sits beside Seungwoo, <br/>"So youre the newbie? You look old." </p><p>Seungwoo cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm not that old."<br/>Actually yeah he is. </p><p>"And you don't look 22 either." </p><p>'<em>This kid is fast</em>.' Seungwoo thinks and he just leans back into the bench, "I've heard that a lot. You look like you're 10 but you dont hear me complaining." </p><p><br/>Hanse giggles, and his laugh sounds even more like a baby, "Such a salty man! What makes you join us anyways? I don't think you're from around here." </p><p>Seungwoo decides to ignore the question, "I dont have to tell you everything, Do I?" </p><p>A member comes in running before Hanse could spit back a reply, "There's police cars incoming!" </p><p>Byungchan runs out from a storage room, "Which way?" He takes out his pistol, loading it as he hears, and Seungwoo and Hanse stand up in urgency,</p><p>"The left and right both."</p><p>Byungchan raises an arm in the air and every single person quietens down, this tells that Byungchan is the authority under here and Seungwoo takes a mental note of that.</p><p>"Let's take the backside and leave as soon as possible. We got to get out of here right now! Everyone grab your guns!"</p><p>He walks through the members, and stops at Seungwoo, handing himna revolver, "You can shoot if necessary, right?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p><br/>Byungchan pulls out his phone, talking while he walks here and there to guide everyone out of the place, </p><p>"Yes, tell team B about to take the girl towards the other place." </p><p><br/>Seungwoo follows Hanse, gripping the weapon in his hand tightly and leaving alongwith everyone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They move along in groups, and Seungwoo tells them that he is going back home once they've reached the underground parking lot, empty and abandoned. <br/>He hands back the weapon and goes to the nearby convenience store to buy some snacks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The mini market was welcoming and he just stood in the chips and chocolate aisle, looking at the snacks scattered along the aisle. <br/>"What?! From where?!" The cashier yells, grabbing Seungwoo's attention,<br/>He picks up a few bags of his favorite snack and places them on the counter, the cashier is talking to his friend on the phone,</p><p>"Someone just went missing?" </p><p>Seungwoo's personal phone dings and he brings it out to see a message from Seungsik,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seungsik</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>My neighbours just reported an abduction...</strong><br/><strong>They say they saw it themselves and im scared</strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Worried, Seungwoo dials up his number and it rings just once before its picked up and Seungsik's voice comes through the phone, sounding intimidated,</p><p>"Hello?" Seungsik said.</p><p>"Where are you?" </p><p>"I'm in my balcony right now..."</p><p>"Get inside, lock all your doors and windows. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>There's silence until Seungwoo pays for the snacks, and he holds the bag in one hand, going back home, </p><p>"Seungwoo?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Seungwoo I'm scared." </p><p>If Seungwoo was worried before, then he is extremely concerned right now,<br/>He wonders if its okay to ask this, but its worth a shot,</p><p><br/>"Do you want me to come pick you up?"</p><p>"Its almost 10...where could we go at this hour?"</p><p>Seungwoo licks his suddenly dry lips, holding down the nervous stutter that threatened to ruin his sentence and embarrass him,</p><p>"My place. I'll keep you safe."</p><p>".....okay. I'll wait for you here, then?"</p><p>"Yeah, just text me your exact location. I'll be there in 5." </p><p>"I'm waiting." </p><p><br/>The call cuts and Seungwoo follows the direction as the maps told him where to go exactly. <br/>He stops at Seungsik's door, checking the door number again. Seungsik lived on the ground floor of the apartments, the hallway going down into houses on both sides and Seungwoo rings the doorbell. </p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"Seungwoo."</p><p>The door creaks open and Seungsik peeks out, he looks to the left and right and smiles up at Seungwoo, "Thank goodness you're here."</p><p>Seungwoo's heart hammers in his chest and he thinks its funny how all Seungsik has to do is the bare minimum to make Seungwoo lose his mind. <br/>"Thank goodness you're safe." </p><p>Seungsik locks the door behind himself, "Let's go?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo is half-worried and half-scared himself, even though he knows now that the missing people arent dead, he is just scared that Seungsik might be hurt and taken away. </p><p>He keeps Seungsik under his eye all the time they walk back, out the building and Seungsik moves closer to his side, until he feels a slight tug on the hem of his jacket, and he turns around to see Seungsik's fingers holding the cloth so tightly,</p><p>Seungwoo smiles reassuringly, and they reach to Seungwoo's place safely.</p><p>"I'll leave by tomorrow morning." </p><p>Seungwoo takes off his jacket, hanging it on the stand, "There's no rush..." he turns around to look at Seungsik and the smaller male stops in his tracks to just gaze back into Seungwoo's eyes, </p><p>"We're here so you can feel safe. Take as long as you want. I live alone anyways." Seungwoo's tone is calming, <em>loving</em>, and Seungsik feels his stomach flutter with butterflies. </p><p>"Thank you..." Seungsik trails off, "You're welcome. Have you eaten yet or do you wanna share these snacks?"</p><p>Seungsik chooses to share the snacks with Seungwoo and they sit themselves down on the single bed Seungwoo has in his room, and Seungsik opens the packet, letting Seungwoo eat from it first.</p><p><br/>Seungsik is glad that he's welcomed and he watches Seungwoo prepare the tea for himself and for Seungsik, the light cold in the air making the weather colder than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You need to be careful if there's people going missing around you." Seungwoo says, handing Seungsik the warm cup of tea and Seungsik bows a thank you,<br/>"I am~ its just, today was really close! So I got scared." He looked up at Seungwoo with puppy brown eyes that made Seungwoo look away, to catch his breath,<br/>"Yeah. I can understand. Just take some rest after drinking the tea, okay?" </p><p>Seungsik nods his head, and Seungwoo affectionately ruffles his hair, forgetting he's supposed to be younger and Seungsik whines cutely, "Don't treat me like a kid, I'm older than you..." </p><p>Seungwoo couldn't help but chuckle, "Ofcourse. Sorry, 'Hyung'"<br/>Seungsik smiles, the same etheral smile that Seungwoo can literally never have enough of,</p><p>"So, are you free tomorrow?" Seungsik asks, taking a sip from his cup carefully and Seungwoo blurts out before thinking, "Why, you wanna go on a date?" <br/>He blushes right away, averting gaze and he can hear Seungsik giggle, amused,<br/>"Sure~ we can go on a date..." </p><p>Seungwoo shrugs, "I didn't mean it like that." </p><p>"We can go to the second-run theatre nearby since both of us are broke." </p><p>Seungwoo nods at the idea, "Sounds fun. I think I have enough to buy you popcorn," he winks at Seungsik, "SWEET ones." <br/>Seungsik furrows his brows and laughs at him, "What are you saying! Just buy me popcorns normally." </p><p>"Yeah yeah. You can choose the movie as well." </p><p>"All the privilege and for what? Being pretty?"</p><p>"So you know youre pretty?" </p><p>Seungsik shakes his head confidently, "Ofcourse I do." </p><p>"Thats good. I wont have to remind you again and again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You could have chosen a better movie." Seungwoo said bitterly, holding the bag of popcorn in his hands while Seungsik just munched by reaching his hand over time to time,<br/>"Its a rom-com! There's nothing better than a rom-com."</p><p>Seungwoo looks at Seungsik who was sitting on his right, the large screen in front of them displaying the intro scenes and Seungwoo has to go along with whatever Seungsik chooses just to see him smile. </p><p>"What would you prefer?" Seungsik asks, looking back at Seungwoo,<br/>"A horror one."</p><p>Seungsik makes a disgusted face, yet he's intruiged, "Why that genre?" </p><p>The reason was that Seungwoo wanted Seungsik to get scared and cling onto him, so he can be all macho and protective but he has to make up a quick excuse now,</p><p>"Um..because.....Uh-"</p><p>"Because you wanted me to hide into your arms?" Seungsik bats his eyelashes at Seungwoo, making him lose his words entirely and just gape at Seungsik with blank eyes,</p><p>His reaction makes Seungsik giggle and shake his head,<br/>"Such a simp." He mutters and Seungwoo gotta agree, he's more of a simp than he admits so. </p><p> </p><p>There isn't anything wrong with rom-coms for Seungwoo except they are quite boring, but Seungsik seems to enjoy the movie very much. He laughs lightly at the punch lines and coos at the main couple being touchy, even cheering a little at the kiss while all Seungwoo can do is imagine him and Seungsik doing all that instead. </p><p>He wants to tell Seungsik he likes him, but maybe its too soon. <br/>His heart is getting impatient but maybe its too rushed.</p><p>The movie is over soon and they're left with a happy ending, and a box of empty popcorns.</p><p>Seungsik has the biggest grin on his face and he gets up, stretching his limbs like a cat and looking at Seungwoo with the smile still latched on his gorgeous face, <br/>"Get up, you lazy boy! We need to head home." </p><p>Seungwoo stands up, drained, an hour and a half of a movie he didn't enjoy was tough-- <br/>And an hour and a half of having to imagine Seungsik and him kissing while he could do absolutely nothing in real life was tougher.</p><p>"I'll drop your back, its not safe outside." </p><p>Seungsik warms at that, and he pinches Seungwoo's cheek between his thumb and forefinger. Seungwoo hisses, "Ow-"<br/>"Such a cutie. Let's go." </p><p>Seungwoo blushes and throws the trash away. <br/>He hates how weak he is to Seungsik. <br/>He hates how Seungsik controls everything.<br/>And maybe Seungsik does that since he's the "elder" but everything he does makes Seungwoo want to scream in frustration.</p><p>They walk out of the (relatively smaller than a normal cinema) place. Seungsik wore a white jacket on top of a grey tee today and he looked absolutely great, anything he wore made him look beautiful. </p><p>"Did you enjoy the movie?" Seungsik asks as they walk to Seungsik's place, the way back home was around 15 minutes far, and they had time to talk around until then.<br/>"I didn't concentrate much." Seungwoo answered truthfully, <br/>Seungsik tilts his head in confusion, they walk up the footpath, and Seungsik is on the side nearer to the road, until Seungwoo holds his wrist and pulls him to the inner side. </p><p>Seungsik smiles at the gesture, somehow he can never stop smiling when he's with Seungwoo,<br/>"There aren't even any cars on the road right now!"</p><p>Seungwoo passes him a grin, "Gotta keep you safe anyways." </p><p>Seungsik's cheek heat up slightly and he switches the topic, "Why weren't you watching the movie?"</p><p>Seungwoo runs a hand through his hair, "I can't concentrate on a mere rom-com when I have a blockbuster beside me."</p><p>"Huh?! You mean I'm dramatic?" </p><p>Seungwoo actually didn't mean that but he played along, '<em>This is better than being embarrassing anyways...' </em></p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"So mean~" </p><p>Seungwoo's wrist watch ticks 9 and they talk a little bit more, seeing the apartment come into view and Seungwoo's heart clenches lightly at the idea of leaving Seungsik again. </p><p>"You'll be fine on your own?" Seungwoo asks, they step inside the apartment, down the corridoor, "I'll be fine." and stop in front of Seungsik's door. Seungwoo watches the smaller put the keys in and open the door, Seungsik stands in the doorway, turning around to face Seungwoo and Seungwoo just stares at him quietly. </p><p>'<em>Such a distracting man</em>...' Seungwoo thinks.</p><p>Seungsik raises his brows as if he just remembered something, "I forgot to tell you something!" </p><p>Seungwoo nods his head to him, "Go on."</p><p>"Come here, its a secret." He beckons his hand and Seungwoo dips his head down, turning his face so his ear is nearer to Seungsik's mouth,</p><p>"Closer!" Seungsik says, and Seungwoo does just that, <br/>He waits for Seungsik to tell him whatever he wanted to but instead he's feeling a soft peck on his cheek, and he lags, he pauses right where he is, eyes wide in shock,</p><p>"Today was fun. Good night, Seungwoo!" Seungsik said in a single breath before he closed the door shut in Seungwoo's face,</p><p>"That's so unfair!" Seungwoo said the moment he came back in his senses, "Y-You! Ugh!" He bit back the grin on his face, <br/>And he sighs, slumping his shoulders in defeat,<br/>"Always playing dirty with me..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo has seemed to fit in more with The Pheonix, and he didn't dare bring the kiss up with Seungsik. <br/>Apparently the Pheonix had further plans to expand their crimes to other nearby towns and cities, <br/>And that was dangerous. </p><p>Seungwoo had to do something about it, and faster than he was originally supposed to be. </p><p>He wished he could tell Seungsik about this, or atleast he needs to confess. <br/>So he messages Seungsik to meet him at the coffee shop near the park after sunset. <br/>Its a scary thought, but he doesn't have much time.<br/>To protect Busan, atleast.<br/>And to protect Seungsik. </p><p><br/>Sometimes its better to hurry than to prolong, especially when love is at risk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik turns up wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans, a pair of glasses on his nose and he smiles firstly he spots Seungwoo. <br/>'<em>Shit...this is already so tough.'</em></p><p>He sits opposite of Seungwoo where the other man was, near the large glass window. And Seungsik sets his phone down on the table, "Hey." </p><p>"Hi." Seungwoo said dreamily, not being able to contain how cute Seungsik looked in the spectacles, <br/>"You look so cute." Seungwoo said, making Seungsik scoff and shoo at him, "Geez, don't play around." </p><p>"I ordered for us already." Seungwoo says, and the waiter brought their drinks on cue. </p><p>"So, what's up?" Seungsik asked, and Seungwoo drinks from his cup, "I wanted to tell you something." </p><p>Seungsik blushes, "What, revenge from the other night?" </p><p>Seungwoo shakes his head, "No~ something important for real." </p><p>Seungsik leans back in his chair, "I was writing before I rushed here."</p><p>"You didn't have to rush."</p><p>"I did! I wanna know what it is you want to say. I have something to say as well." </p><p>Seungwoo thinks he knows what Seungsik will say, since he is about to say the same thing.<br/>Seungwoo is a simp but he isn't stupid. </p><p>"I'll go first. And forward." Seungwoo sits up, and he breathes in before he says next, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like you." </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik smiles gently, "Yeah, I know. Me too." </p><p>"But, I can understand if you need your time or if you have any issues." </p><p>Seungsik looks at his lap, and then back up at Seungwoo, "Yeah. I just need some time."</p><p>"That's okay," Seungwoo assures, "I can wait. I just think I'll be moving back soon. And I thought I must tell you."</p><p>Seungsik stands up, with Seungwoo copying, "I'm glad you did so, Seungwoo. I got to go, though?" </p><p>Seungwoo reaches closer to Seungsik, "Should I drop you off?" </p><p>Seungsik declines politely, "Next time." And he's leaving with that. </p><p>Seungwoo feels less burdened, but he also feels like something was off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo is at his place, reading through another article and collecting all information he gathered to send it off to headquarters. <br/>Currently, there's the fact that someone went missing in a neighbourhood and there's a lot of teens there, including those considered missing, which meant that the Pheonix only needed more members, NOT hostages. </p><p>But for what?</p><p>He remembers the other FBI headquarters are situated further down his lane, but he hasn't made himself suspicious even once so he's safe for tonight. </p><p>His phone rings, 'Headquarters Busan 1' </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Han? Get out of there, right now!"</p><p>"Huh? What?" </p><p> </p><p>There's a timid knock at his door, and Seungwoo grows more confused,</p><p>"The Pheonix, they know your identity! They're plotting to burn down all the information that you've sent to the nearby Headquarters-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK </em>
</p><p><br/>"Seungwoo! Please tell me you're in there." </p><p>Seungwoo runs to the door, "Seungsik?"</p><p>"Han! Your life is in danger, who are you talking to?!"</p><p>"My friend!" Said Seungwoo in panic, "He sounds worried. I'm opening the door for him!"</p><p>"Seungwoo open up, please!"</p><p><br/>"This isn't the time to do that, Han! What have you done?! We are sending backup to the headquarters, they are AFTER YOU because you have the most info-"</p><p>"Ugh, I'll be safe." Seungwoo said, he couldn't just keep idling when Seungsik was outside his door, sounding so scared,<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em>Click</em>, the door is opened and Seungwoo is immediately pushed back by two taller men that held back his arms behind his back, and Seungsik is standing in the middle. </p><p>He's wearing a white mask, the eyes outlining golden glitter, and a K carved in the middle of his forehead. </p><p>Seungwoo's eyes widen, jaw drops and he resists against the hold the men had on him, <br/>"Seungsik....?"</p><p>Seungsik turns on the handheld transciever attached to his shoulder, craning his neck to speak into it, "I have him. Focus on your tasks. I won't need backup." </p><p>Seungwoo can't believe, he looks at Seungsik once more, the black bulletproof vest, the pistols strapped around his waist, <br/>'<em>Wasn't he scared of mere bugs?' </em></p><p>Seungsik shuts the door behind himself, locking it. <br/>"Let go of him. Go reset his laptop, entirely. Don't leave a trace behind of his work." Seungsik orders, and when his men let go of Seungwoo, he's dropping on his knees in disbelief. </p><p>He trusted the wrong person.<br/>And Seungsik is kneeling in front of him,<br/>Cupping his face in his warm hands,</p><p>Seungwoo looks at him with betrayal in his eyes,<br/>"What's this?" He whispers,</p><p>"My life. This is who I am. I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Sorry? Really?" </p><p>His hands aren't restrained but yet, he can't bring himself to do anything. </p><p>"Don't do this. Its my hard work of months, I spent too much on this, Seungsik." </p><p>Seungsik's eyes follow Seungwoo's hairline, softly rubbing his thumb along Seungwoo's cheek as he did so, and they were sat in the hallway while Seungsik's men did the work in the back,</p><p>"I have spent years on this. I need to do this, Seungwoo."</p><p>"You should have fucking told me before I fell for you, atleast!" </p><p>Seungsik takes off his mask, and it pains Seungwoo as to why the man looks even more beautiful than usual,</p><p>"Boss, we kill him after this, right?" One of the two men ask from behind, <br/>And Seungsik gulps, "No."</p><p>"He's from the FBI, he must remember every information." </p><p>Seungsik glares at the man, "Just do as I say, understand?"</p><p>He holds Seungwoo's face in his hands, "Don't make this harder for me, Seungwoo." </p><p>Seungwoo looks at him with anger in his eyes, and he clenches his jaw before he could say something wrong,</p><p>"How could you do this to me...? You're going to burn that place down! There's innocent lives in there!" </p><p>Seungsik doesn't reply, he just looks into Seungwoo's eyes, </p><p>"That's false. I'm only burning the papers, and the computers. As for YOUR headquarters...I'm afraid they're not safe."</p><p>Seungwoo wasn't told about that, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"There are moles in there who have told us everything. One of my teams is already there to destroy every single information there and bring back money." </p><p>Seungwoo is shocked, he underestimated K, he underestimated Seungsik. <br/>He is terrified at his mistake, he is responsible for all of this.</p><p>But Seungsik just tilts his head and places his lips onto Seungwoo's frozen ones, and Seungwoo doesn't even realize whats happening until Seungsik presses deeper, eyes shut.</p><p>Seungwoo hates himself for this but he kisses back,</p><p>He kissed back Seungsik, his own eyes closing.<br/>And he moves his lips against Seungsik's softly, '<em>If its the end, better make it worthwhile.'</em></p><p>They pull away breathily, and Seungsik gazes into Seungwoo's glazed eyes, </p><p><br/>Seungwoo doesn't know why, but Seungsik looks like he's about to cry,<br/>"You're making this so hard for me." </p><p>"I'm so fucking hurt, so I better be making it hard for you. Not only did I fall for who I exactly wanted to tear apart, but I also failed my mission." </p><p>Seungsik rests his forehead against Seungwoo, "I'm so sorry, I hope you know that."</p><p>"No, I don't. I'm holding back so much right now. My entire hard work, my whole life is crumbling and all I can do is kiss- <em>KISS</em> you! The one behind all this pain." </p><p>Seungsik pulls back and he wraps his arms around Seungwoo's neck. </p><p>Seungwoo really needs to learn to hold himself back but for now, he just returns the hug, almost melting into the hold,<br/>"And also, I know you're an year older than me." Seungsik said in his ear, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"This is unbelievable." </p><p>The time is ticking, and Seungwoo knows that all his hard work is being deleted as if it never existed behind his back. <br/>They stay into the hug for a long time, and then Seungsik stands up entirely, the men stepping out of the room, and Seungwoo stands up,<br/>"Come here." <br/>Seungsik obeys and he lets Seungwoo kiss him again, this time more deeper and Seungsik holds the taller's shoulders to brace himself. </p><p>Seungwoo's mouth is hot against Seungsik's and Seungsik pulls away to breathe, "Wh-What?"</p><p>"Just ending it how I should."</p><p>Seungsik blinks, and he closes his eyes to exhale a shaky breath, "Fuck this!"</p><p>He grabs the handheld transciever again, "Change of plans. Abort all missions and return to where I am." </p><p>"But- we're almost there! They know about the missing teens by now!" </p><p>"We'll see about that. Just do as I say." </p><p>Seungwoo watches confusedly, and he is surprised yet again,<br/>'<em>What an eventful night.'</em></p><p>The device goes quiet and Seungsik fists Seungwoo's collar to bring him down and kiss him yet again,</p><p><br/>"Uh...we should probably leave." One of Seungsik's men said to the other who agreed and stood outside the main door, hearing the smacking noises that came from inside. </p><p><br/>Seungwoo and Seungsik are immeresed in their own world, everytime they pull away to breathe, they're coming back again like magnets and Seungwoo grabs the latter's waist to pull him closer. <br/>Seungsik gasps into the kiss, and his hands are resting on Seungwoo's nape, lips moving slowly and melting into each other, as if the entire FBI of Busan didn't just almost get destroyed. </p><p>Seungwoo lets go of the kiss first, "Why did you abort it...?" </p><p>Seungsik smiled against Seungwoo's lips, "I couldn't do something to ruin you when I've fallen for you this deep." </p><p>Seungwoo licks his lips, and he just smirks bitterly, Seungsik never ceases to amaze him,</p><p>"Fallen for me, huh? That's gonna be tough."</p><p>"Definitely less tougher than what I was about to do instead." </p><p>"But to make it easier, I've fallen as well." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#137 Seungwoo has been sent in to dismantle a criminal empire, but little does he suspect that the friendly and cheerful guy who makes his stomach do things has the whole city in the palm of his hands.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>